What Happens When Navis Fall in Love
by lolsnope
Summary: Megaman feels wierd, and he knows exactly why. Lan however, is scared for his navi. What happens when Lan figures out what it is? Umm.....read the story to find out!Note: MegaXRoll, an actuall NonYaoi megaman fic on FF! :O
1. Prolog

Prolog:

"A blue clad navi stood in the middle of the Under Square.

" I'm Here, were is she?" He asked, a hint of anger in his voice.

When there was no answer, he walked down an alleyway, and hollered again. " Where are you?"

He listened hopefully, sweat dripping from his forehead.

He wiped his brow and yelled again. " Come on you coward, come out and fight!"

Suddenly a Redish Navi appeared behind him, and grabbed him by his neck.

" I should of known..." The blue navi said, grabbing the other's arm.

" Oh? Known what?" The red navi inquired, a hint of confidence in his voive.

" That you'd pull such a dirty trick as this..." He gave out a gasp, as the red navi stabbed him in the back. " Yo--You ba---stered..." The blue navi muttered, before falling limp.

A third pink navi ran over to the blue one's side.

"No!" She yelled, kneeling over him.

The red navi smirked, and headed into the shadows from which he came..."

To this day I wonder exactly how that happened...how we were betrayed... I guesse it's best to start from the begining...


	2. Catastrophe in the School Area!

Chapter 1: Catastrophe in the School Area!

Megaman sighed sitting in his PET.

He could try to get Lan up, simply to fail, and have his voice go hoarse. Instead, he simply worked on a text file.

He looked once again to make sure all the connections were cut off from the net.

He nodded, realizing they were, and continued working.

He didn't want anyone to see this text file, but his feelings, artificial or not, were killing him, and he had to get it out somehow.

Megaman froze when he heard Lan say, " So Megaman?"

Megaman turned, saying, " Err, it's not what you think!"

He heaved a sigh of relief, when he saw Lan mumbling in his sleep.

' I'm just happy he didn't see me...'

Megaman continued, then he saved it in his ' secret folder' and then tried to wake Lan up.

-----On the way to School-----

Lan skated frantically through the town, attempting to get to school in the next minute.

"Why didn't you try to get me up?" Lan whined to Megaman.

" I simply didn't see the point, you never wake up when I do!"

Lan sighed, being defeated.

"I'm gonna go check the school comp, to check on your class!" Megaman said, pixilating out into the Comp.

Lan muttered a curse or two before focusing on getting to school.

-----School Comp-----

Megaman beamed down and looked into the classroom. He saw Everyone but Lan sitting in their seats, and the teacher was about to take roll. Megaman sat and watched.

When Ms. Mari was at Lan's name, she said, " Lan Hikari..." As if on cue, Lan ran through the door.

" Here!" He said.

Megaman snickered, and beamed back to his PET.

-----Free Period-----

" Ok class, please Jack your Navis in." Ms. Mari said. " You may all talk amungst yourselves."

Lan leaned over to Maylu. " God, what a morning..." He said.

Megaman sighed, and said. " Lan, Jack me in!"

Lan sighed, and did so, leaving him and Maylu with out their Navis for the time being.

-----School Comp-----

As soon as Megaman beamed down, he saw two navis fighting. One was a generic navi, and the other... it couldn't be...

" I'm disappointed how weak you are, wh--whe--wheeeeeee!" A purple bat like Navi said.

" Shademan!" Megaman said, running over.

" Ah, Megaman," He said, looking him over. " I see you've used your DarkPower Lately have you?"

Megaman just growled , a look of determination on his face.

" If you think you can beat me, you can take me on..." Shademan said.

Megaman jumped at him with a roar.

Shademan simply faded out, and Megaman went sprawling face first into the floor.

Megaman was getting angrier by the second, and started firing his buster at Shademan.

The bat navi simply faded out each time.

Megaman kept on firing, until Shademan said, " Yes, let your anger take over... give into your Darkside...wheeeeeeeeee!"

Megaman stopped, and took a deep breath.

Suddenly something inside him went off. A single digit in his string of binary changed, and he felt pain.

He didn't know what happened, but he fwlt pain.

"Wh---what did you so to me?" Megaman asked, on his knees.

" I simply alowed you to tap into your DarkPower... you can't resist it...come to the Darkloids Megaman...together, you amd I can take over the world..."

Megaman shook his head in pain. ' No...I can't give in...' Suddenly he heard a voice.

" Mega! Oh no, what's happening?"

" Ahh, my spoiled desert..."

" Sh---Shademan!" Roll said in fear.

Shademan simply chuckled. " I'd finish you, but I don't have time, I have more pressing matters to attend to!" Shademan logged out, and Roll ran over to Megaman.

" Mega!" She sauid, reaching out to him.

" R--Roll!" he said, through the bursts of pain.

" Wh---what's wrong?" Roll asked, worriedly.

" I---I don't know..." Megaman said, the pain slowing down. Eventually his whole body relaxed, and the pain stopped.

He sighed in relief, and got up. " I'll have to tell Lan about this, you should tell Maylu too." Megaman paused.

" Oh, and Roll...be carefull..." He beamed out.

Roll looked at were he had been in question. " Be carefull?" She wondered.

------------------

Well, how do you like it?


	3. How to Overload a Navi in 60 Seconds

Chapter 2: How to Overload a Navi in Sixty Seconds!

-----After School-----

Megaman sighed in his PET, and decided to bring up that text file from earlier. He looked up to make sure Lan wasn't looking at him, before going to work.

He froze, and looked up, when he heard Lan say, " Whatcha writin?"

" Err, um uh, it's uhh..." Megaman studdered, blushing a bit.

Lan pulled up the text file getting a sound of anguish from Megaman.

" Well, well, well..." Lan said, clasing the file.

" L---leave me alone!" Megaman said, blushing like crazy, and turning away from Lan.

" Megaman's got a cru-----sh!" Lan said in a singsong voice.

"Megaman and---"

" Lan, what about your homework?" Megaman said, changing the subject.

" I, err..." Lan began, not finding the right words.

" And should I tell anyone about--"

"Okay, okay, god, just go to NetCity, or something."

"See ya later Lan..." Megaman said, chuckling.

-----NetCity-----

Megaman Beamed down, and walked along the main street, when he heard someone shouting his "pet name".

" MEGA!" Roll shouted from behind Megaman. Megaman turned to see her, wearing normal clothes from a designer chip.

Maylu's picture appeared above her. " Hey Megaman!" She said. " Where's Lan?"

" Oh, he's not connected."

"Oh..." Maylu said disapointed.

" Hey Mega," Roll began " Ya wanna go to the new store down the street?"

" Er... Um, I guesse..." Megaman said, scratching the back of his head.

" Good!" Roll said, practically dragging him off.

-----Later-----

I had fun tonight Mega!" Roll said, infront of Maylu's homepage warp.

" I---I'm happy you did Roll..." Megaman said slowly.

" Mega... is something wrong?" Roll asked, in a worried tone.

"N-no, I just er..." Megaman was interupted by Roll pecking him onm the ceek, before stepping into the portal.

" Bye Mega!" She said.

Megaman just stood there, stunned. ' Wh--what just happened...' He said, touching his cheek where Roll had pecked him.

He sighed, and closed his eyes. ' I don't like this feeling... it's wierd... I hurt but, I feel good at the same time...'

Megaman shook it off, and headed to Lan's link.

-----Lan's Room-----

Megaman snuck in to the computer, and closed the link down for the night.

He saw Lan on his bed working some math problems.

Megaman decided not to tell Lan what had happened... Roll on the other hand...

----- Maylu's Room -----

" It was great Maylu, Mega's so sweet..." Roll said, saving some of Maylu's homework.

" That's cool Roll..." Maylu said, focusing on something else.

Roll looked at the window to see some sketches. She looked at the top to see the title.

" Plan to Make La--" Roll's reading was interupted by Maylu minimizing the window, and logging Roll out to her PET.

-------------

Well, there's the chapter, how do ya like it?


	4. Navis Learning Love!

Chapter 3: Navi's learning Love!

----- Maylu's Room -----

" What was that file?" Roll asked.

" Nothing..." Maylu said.

"What was it?"  
"Nothing!"

"What was it?"  
"Nothing!"

"What was it?"  
"Nothing!"

"What was it?"  
"Nothing!"

"What was it?"  
"NOTHING!"

Roll was silent for a second, then said, " I saw Lan's name there, what's going on?"

" Nothing of your concern!"

" But I'm your Navi, I won't tell Mega!"

Maylu was about to object, but then sighed and said, " Alright, but if I tell you, and you tell Megaman, I'll have your Cyber-Head!"

-----Lan's Room-----

"Come on Megaman!" Lan pleaded. " What happened on your date?"

" I told you it wasn't a date!" Megaman exclaimed, blushing slightly.

" Yeah right!" Lan said. " It was a date, and you know it!"

"It...it..." Megaman sighed. " Alright, it wasn't a 'date', but um..."

" Come on..."

" Erm... Lan, how can you describe the feeling of love?"

Lan was taken back by this sudden question, but understood.

" Well, mainly..."

-----Maylu's Room-----

" Really?" Roll said, interogating Maylu.

" Yes, that's a plan for making Lan get in just the right ' situation ', and to make sure it all works out perfectly."

" Wow..." Roll said, bewildered. " This ' love' must be one heck of an emotion for you to do all that..."

" It's something allright Roll..."

-----Yai's Mansion-----

Yai laid on the side of her bed playing the latest handheld game.

She turned it off, and headed over to her computer to talk with Glide.

" Alright Glide... listen up, I need you to head to NetCity."

" Yes Ma'am, but may I inquire why?"

" It's nothing to worry about, just something I left unattended..."

----- Lan's Room -----

Megaman just stood there, unable to move.

Lan thought he saw him twitch a few times, but he wasn't sure.

" Megaman, you okay?"

"... yeah... I just kinda borderline overloaded there, it's difficult to comprehend..."

"Yup, and the hardest part of all is feeling it..." Lan said, almost sadley.

Megaman looked up at him and shrugged what he said, off to being tired.

" Look, Lan, maybe you should get some sleep!"

" Oh god!" Lan said frantically.

"What, what is it?" Megaman asked, forming his buster.

" I forgot, White Day is coming up in a few weeks!"

Megaman de-formed his buster, and sighed. " So?" He said.

" And tommorow is Valentine's day! At least I don't have to do anything tommorow..."

Megaman nodded. "Well, like I said, get to sleep, you have a test tommorrow!"

Lan sighed, and did as he was told.

-----The Next Morning-----

"LAN! WAKE THE HELL UP!" Megaman screamed.

" Ugh..." Lan simply said, and pulled the covors over his head tighter.

Megaman sighed, and opened a newly downloaded File.

" Lan!" He said in Maylu's voice.

Lan sprung up, and asked, " Ma--Maylu? Where are you?" He turned to his PET to see Megaman laughing hysterically.

" Wha, whatdya do?"

Megaman ceased to tell him, " I downloaded a voice changer, and said it to Maylu's voice frequency!"

Lan grumbled, and got ready.

--------------------

In Japan, for those of you who don't know ( I'm studying up on Japanese history, I have a chance at being an exchange student next year!) On valentine's day, ( Febuary... 23?) the girls give chocolate etc. to the guys they like, or are acquaintences with. There are two types. I can't remember their names, butone is for acquaintences, and another for guys you...like, like. On March 23rd, it's the guy's turn! It's called white day, and they mainly exchange gifts, not chocolate, but whatever...

Well, do you like it?


	5. Lan's Test!

Chapter 4: Lan's Test!

Lan walked to school, and looked down to his PET.

" Hey Megaman, can you do me a favor?"

" Hmm? Sure, what?"

" Can you use that voice chan--"

"No..."

"Aw, come on!"

"No!"

"Please?"

"NO!"

"Alright..." Lan muttered in defeat.

" I'm gonna...um, be right back..." Megaman said, beaming out of his PET.

Lan yawned, and put it in his holster.

-----NetCity-----

Megaman beamed down, and looked around. Netcity was completely abandoned. Not normal 7:00 abandoned, COMPLETELY abandoned!

He stood on guard, but then saw Glide walk by, and un-tensed.

" Glide, what's up?" Megaman asked.

" Just a little virus that Miss Yai left unnatended. We've told all navis to evacuate NetCity."

" Oh, it had me scared for a while. "  
" You may leave now."

" Err... sure..."

Megaman beamed out, and Glide continued down the street.

-----Begining of Class-----

" Hey Maylu!" Lan said, walking in the door.

" Woah, Lan you're here on time... Megaman, how'd ya do it?"

" Well, I go---"

" Say it, and I'll break the PET!" Lan said, yelling down.

" Aw, come on, you wouldn't kill your brother..." Megaman said. " So, anyway, I got this new program that changes the voice frequency, and I set it to--"

Lan turned the PET off, and headed over to his seat.

Maylu chuckled. " They fight just as if Megaman was still Hub..."

Roll sat in her PET, and turned to Maylu, " Okay, I worked out a few kinks in your plan, and I think it may work!"

" What gave you any doubts before?"

" Three words, You made it."

" You're worse than Megaman..."

-----Lunch Period-----

Lan was walking down the hall, and suddenly, he tripped, and he turned, but his binder sliped out of his hands, and he fell down on the ground.

" Ow..." He said.

As he got up, he slipped, but this time he didn't hit the ground. He looked behind him, to see Maylu standing there, supporting him.

" Hey there!" She said casually.

" Sorry, I guesse I'm just kinda clumsy today..."

" Like every other day?"

They both laughed, and Maylu thought, ' Phase One is complete!'

-----At the end of the school day-----

Lan yawned, and walked out the door.

As he did so, Maylu ran up behind him, and said, " Hey Lan, I need some help with my homework, and I wa---"

Lan interupted her, by interogating, " And, why are you asking ME?" He gave her a face, and just waited for an answer.

" I...um, I think you grasp this a little better?" she almost asked, hoping it would work.

" Hum..." Lan said. " I did kinda understand..."

Maylu and Roll both heaved a sigh of relief, and headed to their home.

-----Maylu's House-----

" Well, I guesse we're done!" Lan said, wiping his brow. " Do ya understand?"

Maylu nodded, " A little better..." She said.

Suddenly, Maylu's radio went off with a weather report.

" Welcom to ACDC's classic radio weather report!" The reporter said. " We've had odd cases of snow poping up over town, it is addvised that everyone stays indoors!"

Maylu grinned inside, that bit of money she paid was worth it!

Lan groaned. " Well, I'll go call my parents!"

Maylu nodded, and when he exited the room, Maylu cheered.

" Alright! It all worked out!" She said to Roll.

" I can't believe it worked..." Roll said amazed.

" Shut it..."

------------

What's Maylu's plan? (Isn't it obvious?) And what will happen with Lan at Maylu's? Find out next time!


	6. The Plan takes off!

Chapter 5: The Plan takes off!

Lan came back in, and set down at Maylu's PC, and started typing something.

" Um, Lan, shouldn't you as--" Megaman began.

" Quiet! Maylu, can you head out of here for a second?" Lan asked.

Maylu looked a little annoyed, but nodded.

When she left, Lan sighed and continued typing.

-----Hall-----

When Maylu sat down, Megaman beamed into her PET.

" Lan wanted to be completely alone..." Megaman said, sitting down next to Roll.

Maylu gave Roll a wink, and Roll nodded.

" Um, Mega, I heard a new chip shop opened in NetCity..." Roll paused. " Would you uh..."

" Sure Roll, I'd love to go!" Megaman headed over to the link to NetCity, when he froze, and fell to his knees giving a cry.

" Mega!" Roll yelled, heading over, " Are you okay?"

" R---Roll..." Megaman said, holding his arm. "G---get away...somethings coming..." ' What did this?' He thought. Suddenly, he was filled with visions of what happened in the school.

As soon as Megaman beamed down, he saw two navis fighting. One was a generic navi, and the other... it couldn't be...

" I'm disappointed how weak you are, wh--whe--wheeeeeee!" A purple bat like Navi said.

" Shademan!" Megaman said, running over.

" Ah, Megaman," He said, looking him over. " I see you've used your DarkPower Lately have you?"

Megaman just growled , a look of determination on his face.

" If you think you can beat me, you can take me on..." Shademan said.

Megaman jumped at him with a roar.

Shademan simply faded out, and Megaman went sprawling face first into the floor.

Megaman was getting angrier by the second, and started firing his buster at Shademan.

The bat navi simply faded out each time.

Megaman kept on firing, until Shademan said, " Yes, let your anger take over... give into your Darkside...wheeeeeeeeee!"

Megaman stopped, and took a deep breath.

At this time, the flashback slowed down to show just what had happened.

Shademan dashed quickly,and bit Megaman on the arm, and quickly dashed back, in no less than a second.

Suddenly something inside him went off. A single digit in his string of binary changed, and he felt pain.

" Sh---Shademan did this..." Megaman muttered.

He screamed as a darkaura surrounded him.

"Oh no! Mega! Maylu, get Lan!"

Maylu nodded, and headed into the room.

"Ma--Maylu!" Lan said, closing the window on the computer screen.

" Lan, something's wrong with Megaman!"

Lan looked down, and re-established his connection.

"Me---Megaman!" Lan said, as soon as he saw the sight infront of him.

"L-----an... de...delete me...power...too...muc-- AHHHHH!" Megaman started thrashing, and holding his head.

"MEGAMAN!" Lan yelled, and a connection with Shademan opened.

" Well... I see your pathetic Navi is finally feeling the effects of my power..."

" Wh--what do you mean?"

" Megaman knows..."

Megaman just continuwed thrashing, the darkaura getting intensivly darker.

"L---Lan, I c-ccan't hold it togeth-AHHHHHH!" Megaman screamed in pain once again as the darkaura fell apart, and he fell to the ground.

" M--Mega!" Roll yelled, running over to catch him.

Shademan chuckled, and cut the connection.

" Wait! Shademan!" Lan said, too late.

" Megaman, are you all right?" Lan asked, looking down to see an unconsious Megaman in Roll's arms.

" Oh no, We have to get him to SciLab!" Lan said, grabbing his PET.

Maylu nodded, and they headed to SciLab...

----------------

What has happened to Megaman? Will he be alright? What exactly did Shademan do? Find out next time!


	7. The Batle at SciLab!

(Before I start, I meant to say that Valentine's day was two days from when Lan said it a few chapters back)

Chapter 6: The fight in SciLab

" Hang on Megaman!" Lan said, skating towards SciLab.

Maylu was close behind him, peddling on her bike.

" "Maylu, I'm worried about Mega..."

" Don't be, we just need to focus"

-----Scilab-----

" So, what happened again?" Yuuichiro Hikari asked again.

" Megaman just suddenly collapsed, and a DarkAura surrounded him..." Lan told his dad again.

" Hmmm, is there anything that could of done this?"

"I don't know, Shademan showed up, and said that Megaman knows."

" Well, he's just taken a heavy amount of damage... He should be fine after we finish the recovery..."

On cue, a computerized voice rang out. " Recovery of File- MEGAMAN.EXE - completed."

Megaman re-beamed down in to Lan's PET, with a " Hey Lan!"

" Megaman! It's good to see you back!" Lan said.

Suddenly, a dome began to appear around SciLabs, and everything turned different colors as the Real World, and the Cyber World were fused.

" De--Deminsional Area?" Lan asked.

" I thought the only people with the technoledgy to build genereators were the people at SciLab!" Yuuichiro rang out.

Lan and Maylu quickly grabbed five chips, slotting them in, and then they slid in a sixth.

" Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" They both yelled, slotting it in.

"CROSS-FUSION!" Their PET's turned into forms of data, and their DNA was fused with their navi's Data.

Shademan appeared soon after, immediatly attacking.

R Megaman dodged out of the way of an attack, but scramed as Shademan retaliated, and bit him on the neck.

Taking no chances, Shademan stabbed R Megaman's Icon with a Cyber-Sword he had formed, causing R Megaman to go flying back.

" Wha--- AAAAAAAH!" He screamed, their data seperating and changing back into Lan.

He thudded against the ground, and fell up against the wall.

Shademan turned to Maylu.

" And you're next!" He said, walking towards her.

Maylu simply cowered infear, but seeing Lan on the ground, she stood up, and shouted, " Sword, Widesword, Longsword, slot in!" She formed a Sword and Long Sword on her two arms, and put them up, to fuse them with a third, Widesword.

" PROGRAM ADVANCE!" The three swords formed together to make a giant two handed sword. " BETA SWORD!" She screamed, bring it down onto Shademan.

"AHH! We'll meet again, I swear it!"

SHADEMAN LOGGING OUT!

Maylu sighed, and fell to the ground, unconsious.

-----The Next Morning-----

Maylu groaned, clutching her head.

"Oww..." She muttered. " What happened?"

She turned to her digital clock to see the day: Febuary 24

" OH NO!" She said, attempting to get out of her bed, inly to cry out in pain.

' I can't believe I slept all day...' She thought.

Lan eventually walked through the door, saying, " Listen Maylu, I'm sorry about all the trouble I cause you..."

He looked down at the ground, before saying, " I just want you to know--- err..." He stopped and looked at her, before starting to cry, and running out the room, un able to say what he wanted to.

' That was... wierd...' Maylu thought. ' Wait, if today's the 24th... then that means my birthday's tommorrow!'

She smiled, knowing exactly what she wanted to do.

' This 'ill be a day no one will ever forget...' " Especially Lan..."


	8. Maylu's Birthday!

Chapter 7: Maylu's Birthday!

-----The Mall-----

" Why are you doing this again Lan?" Megman asked through Lan's re-constructed SUB-PET.

" Because, Maylu's birthday is tommorow" Lan replyed, looking at another shelf, before turning the collumn.

" But, do you have this kind of money?"

" I er... I can..."

Megman sighed, and went back to analyzing some data files.

-----The Next Morning-----

" LAN! HURRY UP! MAYLU'S ALL DAY PARTY STARTS IN THREE MINUTES!" Megaman screamed from the PET.

" uh..." Lan muttered, in his sleep.

" LAN COME ON!"

" Mayluuuuuuu..." He muttered absent mindedly.

" WAKE UP YA DAMN PERVERT!"

Lan started to stir, and he eventually got up. " Huh?"

" You're gonna be late for Maylu's party!"

" Oh man!" He yelled, jumping out of his bed, grabbing Maylu's gift, and ran out the door.

-----Maylu's Party-----

' Well, so far everyone except Lan's showed up... maybe he's not coming...' Maylu thought, walking around her back yard.

Suddenly Lan busted into the back yard, panting, and holding a big box.

" Sorry I'm Late..." He said.

Megaman chuckled, and headed to Maylu's PC.

-----Later that Day-----

" Alright, time for Cake!" Mrs. Sakurai said, coming out of the house.

Most the people cheered, except for Lan, who simply stood therem until Mrs. Sakurai asked, " Lan, Honey, don't you want some cake and ice cream?"

Lan suddenly snapped to atteneion, but then said, " Oh, no thank you!"

Every one at the table froze, and turned to him.

" Oh...My...God!" Dex said.

" IT'S THE APPOCILIPSE!" A random kid yelled.

" N--No, I'm just not hungry..." Lan said, plopping down on to the grass.

-----Night Time-----

A few people had left, leaving only, Lan, Maylu, Dex, Yai, some kid named Jacob, and some how Chaud had showed up.

They had all retreated into Maylu's room for the night, where Maylu had suggested they play some party games.

" Ohh! OHH! How about spin the bottle!" Dex said hopefully.

" You wish tubby!" Yai said.

Dex only mumbled.

" How about truth or dare?" Jacob mused. His only response was glares.

" I got some cards in my backpack, how about poker?" Lan asked. A few people agreed, and others just continued talking amonst themselves.

" Alright then!" Maylu said. " It's settled! We're playing poker!"

----- Later-----

" I got three aces!" Dex said proudley, reaching for the pot.

" Not so fast lardy!" Lan said. " I got a Royal Flush!"

" DAMN IT!" Dex screamed, pounding the floor.

" Heh, I win again!" Lan said, pulling all the remaining chips toward him.

A few people congratulated him, and the others, who were sleeping by now, simply snored.

" All right, now that it's just us..." Maylu said, looking at Lan, Dex, Yai, and Chaud, who was squinting his eyes attempting to stay awake.

" We're gonna play some truth or dare..."


	9. Truth? Or Dare?

Chapter 8: Truth? Or Dare?

" I'll start..." Maylu said. " Chaud... Truth or Dare?"

" Truth..." He said, in a ' duuuuh' Kinda voice.

" Do ever, ummm, hmmmm... fantasize?" She said, taking a while to think how to word it.

Chaud immediatly began to blush. " Err... Wha---Whadoya mean?" He asked.

" You know..." She said.

" Er... um... kionda..." He finally answered.

" Ohh! Who?"

" One question..." He said, regaining his poise.

" Tubby, truth or dare?"

" Dare! I have my pride!" Dex answered proudly.

" Tell Lan.." He reached over and whihspered something in his ear.

" WHAT?" Dex screamed.

" Come on, you have to..."

Dex sighed, and said, "Lan, you're a better net-battler than me..." He muttered.

Lan smirked. " Damn right!" He said, getting some laughs.

" Oh yeah? Truth or Dare?" Dex asked to Lan.

" Dare!" He said," I can take anything you can dish out!"

Dex smiled devilously. " I DARE you to--" He whispered something in Lan's ear, causing Lan to blush.

" Wh--What?" He said, practically screaming.

" Come on!"

" That's wrong!"

" You have to!"

" That's Sick!"

" Aww... come on!"

" IT'S JUST. PLAIN. WRONG!"

" But you have to, I dared you!"

Lan sighed, defeated, and walked over to Maylu's closet, and walked in.

" Do I h ave to come out?" He said after a while.

" COME ON!" Dex coaxed.

Lan sighed, and walked out, wearing Maylu's every day clothes.

" Great..." He said, " I got an older, smaller one..."

The room was silent for a while, but soon erupted into laughter. Even Chaud was in a fit of laughter on the floor.

When they eventually stopped, Lan sat down. " I never noticed how short this skirt was..." He muttered.

" You can keep that one!" Maylu said, chuckling.

" I can't believe this, cross dressing is Sick Dex, SICK!" Lan said.

Th rest the room continued laughing, until Lan said, " Dex truth or Dare?"

" That'd be revenge!" Dex pointed out.

Lan cursed under his breath, and turned to Maylu. " Truth or dare..." He muttered.

" I may be a girl, but I'm pretty daring..."

" So dare?"

Maylu nodded.

" I dare you to...hmmmmm..."

Lan sat there thinking, until he snapped his fingers.

" I dare you to---"

------

CLIFFHANGER! WAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Hit with Shoe DAMMIT!

I know it's short, but I need some ideas for Dare, and Questions, help me out here!


	10. Just a Little Problem

Chapter 9: Just a little problem...

I bet you're all wondering were this goes huh? Well, just wait, all the things that happened, happened for a reason... Everystep, everybreath, leading to one Conclusion: Deletion...

------------------------

Meanwhile, in Maylu's PC, the Navis were having a game of truth or dare themselves!

" I dare you to download this Accessory!" Gutsman said, tossing Megaman a disk.

He opened it, and Ironically, he was dressed in Roll's suit of armor. Which wouldn't be a problem, becaus he can Soul Unison, if the suit didn't also re-adjust his Voice Synthesyser! ( Sp)

" Hah! I do this all thae... WHAT THE HELL HAPPENED TO MY VOICE!" He looked down.

" Well at least I can still see my feet..." He muttered, getting a slap from Roll.

" I'M NOT FLAT CHESTED DAMMIT!" She scream, slapping him silly, causing all the Navis to laugh.

" I'M SORRY!" Megaman pleaded, with a dark black eye.

" YOU BETTER BE BITCH!" She yelled, and going and sitting down casually.

" Damn... Hey Gutsman, what time of month is it?"

" WHAT?"

-----Maylu's Bedroom-----

" I dare you to tell us the name of the guy you like the most!" He said, crossing his arms proudly. ' I'm Sooooooooo smart!' He thought.

" I---Err..." Maylu's stammering was intterupted by Lan's PET going off. " Whew..." She muttered, as Lan picked it up, and activated the Video feature.

" Mr. Famous?" Lan said.

" DAMMIT! I'VE TOLD YOU OVER AND OVER, NO NEED FOR FORMALLITIES!" Famous Screamed.

" What's the deal Mr. Famous?" Lan said, ignoring his last rant.

Famous Sighed, and continued. " We need you at SciLab Now!" He said.

" At..." He looked at the digital clock to see they had stayed up all night, and now it was seven. " Nevermind..."

" So, Can you come?"

" Of course!" Lan said. " Be right there Mr. Famous!"  
" NO NEED FOR FOR---" Famous was interupted by Lan slamming the PET Phone slot down.

"Alright, It's time to go to SciLab!"

-----SciLab-----

"Welcome Ladies, and Gentalmen!" Dr. Hikari Said to the crowd around him.

" Today, My son here, and I will take the concept of CrossFusion to the next level!"

Many people murmered, and reporters took pictures.

" I give you..." He pulled a sheet off of an invention on a desk. " The Dimminsional Fusion Generator!"

Many people immediatly took pictured, and reporters outstretched their microphones, and one asked, " Dr. Hikari, how is this Different from a normal Dimmensional Geneator?"

"Ahh, excellent question, You see, it actually fuses the real world with the Cyber world, allowing anyone to Cross Fuse, with out the proper Synchronyzation Level, and withoput the hassle and Blocking of a Dimmensional Area!"

A few more Questions were asked and Answered, and finally He gave Lan a new Chip.

" Now, I will have my son dimmonstrate!" He flipped the switch, and a humming was heard. There was a holo generator activated, and it showed a loading bar. When it finished intializing, everything within a hundred yards turned multi-colored, signifying the Fusion of the two worlds was complete.

" Go Lan!" His dad said, and Lan nodded.

" Ready Megaman?" Lan asked.

" As Always Lan!" Megaman said.

" Synchro Stable Chip, Slot-In!" He said, slotting in the new chip his dad gave him. This chip caused Lan and Megaman, if possible, to become more in Synch, and perfect for the new type of Generator.

A White Aura surrounded Lan, and he got out a Blue chip.

" Synchro Chip! Slot-In!" The aura intensified, and the PET turned into data.

" Cross-Fusion!"

As Lan and Megaman's Data began to fuse, something went wrong. Mid way through, somehow, their Synchro Level went out of wwhack, and Lan went flying over the crowd, his PET falling on the ground.

" AHHHHH!" He yelled, hitting the wall.

" What went Worng?" Dr. Hikari turned to an assistant.

"This Log says that half way through CrossFusion, the Synchro Level was corrupted, and set off!"

Dr. Hikari immediatly turned the generator off, and the room turned to normal.

"Lan! Are you okay?" He yelled.

Lan groaned and got up.

" Dad, I don't feel good..." he said, revealing that his DNA had fused with Megaman's. He had bits and pieces of Blue Armor all around his body were skin should be, and one of his eyes had turned green in the fusion of the DNA.

" Wha---What happened..." Dr. Hikari Said. " What went Wrong?"

------------

DUHNDUHNDUHN!

Lan and Megaman have been "Permanately" fused! Only, Megaman still is in the Cyberworld, but, Meh, I'll explain next Chapter :P


	11. More Problems Just Peachy!

Chapter 10: More Problems, just Peachey...

----- Lan's POV-----

As I got up after the failed CrossFusion, I tried to look around, but found my vision blurred.

I looked around the room, Or at least tried to, and I found that people were staring at me.

" Wha--What?" I said. I looked down to see I had Megaman's Gloves, and boots, and bits of Blue armor covering my body.

"What happened..." I wondered aloud.

-----Third Person-----

" L--Lan?" Dr. Hikari nearly asked. " We need to seperate the DNA, I'm sorry to all of you, but we will find the problem, and take care of it..."

Many of the people left, but a few stayed, namely, Lan's friends.

-----Cyber World-----

Megaman came flying down from the sky, and he hit the ground hard.

" Aw...wh--what happened?" He asked, attempting to get up.

Many portions of his Data were missing little chucks all around, and his Gloves and boots were re-fragmenting.

"Ah... I--don't feel right..." He muttered.

Roll ran over, and helped him up.

" Heh... thanks Roll..." He said weakly.

"Megaman, you need to rest..." She said, placing him down.

" Yeah..." He muttered. ' What went wrong with the CrossFusion?' He wondered.

-----SciLab-----

"Alright Lan, here we go, ready?" Dr. Hikari said.

Lan was standing in a testing tube for CrossFusion, and the dimmensional area was on.

" Ready... Disengage!"

They were trying the basic techniques, like trying to get it to go with the dimmensional area, to no success...

" Lan, try to CrossFuse with Megaman!" Dr. Hikari said, hatching an idea.

" Alright..." Lan said weakly. He grabbed a Synchro Chip, and slotted it in.

" CROSS FUS--AH!" He was interupted by his PET pushing him away, and sending him flying into the wall.

" Damn it..." Dr. Hikari Muttered. " Alright Lan, step out..."

-----An Hour Later-----

Dr. Hikari had tried all of SciLab's techniques, and then some, but still Lan remained fused with Megaman.

" We'll have to try again tommorrow..." Dr. Hikari sighed.

Suddenlly an alarm went off.

" WARNING ILLEGAL FUSION OF CYBER WORLD IN PROGRESS"

" What?" Lan asked, fully aware.

They all ran outside, to see nothing, except two auras of light in the sky.

" Wh---what're those?" Lan asked his Dad.

" I have no Idea..."

Suddenly, Lan's PET went off, and brought up a communication with someone in the shadows.

" What you're seeing is the Cyber World, and the Real world Fusing..."

" Wh--What? What good would that do anyone?"

" Heh... If the two worlds are permenently fused, evil Navis will ran rampent across the world, they'll be no stopping them with you on the benches..."

Lan winced. " Wh---What do you mean? If the CyberWorld is fused with ours, then Megaman will come an--"

" I've made sure all Navis with an operator will remain in their PETs as this is happening..." He smirked, " The world will be defenseless!"

" Th--That's not true! We'll stop you somehow..."

" If only you could... the world was a good one, but the time of the humans is over..."

The communication went dead.

------------

DRAMA!


	12. Seperation?

Chapter 11: Seperation!

Lan laided on his bed. " I can't freaking belive this..."

He glanced down at his gloved hand, which coursed in pain.

He winced looking at it. Sure he had been in cross-fusion before, but it NEVER happened like this...

' It must be the new machine...'

He got up, and limped to his computer. He opened a few files, but suddenly, his computer flashed, and he disappeared.

-----Net City-----

"Megaman..." Roll said, watching him train in the NetGym.

Megaman punched a few times, and then backfliped, instantly pivoted, fliped to the side, and brought his foot down onto the punching bag.

Afterwards, he was panting heavilly, but not wanting to give up.

" Roll, I want to be able to be in perfect shape in case something pops up, I want to be able to protect you." He paused. " And the others..."

Roll smiled. "There's no need! You're powerful enough!"

Megaman remained silent, and Roll sighed.

-----Lan's HP-----

A screaming was sounded all through NetCity, as a navi of sorts pixilated in.

When the pixles cleared, there stood, a new navi to the area. The navi looked at his hands.

" Huh?" He glanced around. He was dressed in a red jumpsuit, with darker red shoulder pads, and an Icon like that of Megaman.

" How am I.. What..." He looked around to see navis around him.

" How am I, In Cyber World?"

-----Downtown DenTech-----

A normal day in DenTech City, except for one fact.

Everyone was standing still, looking toward the sky, where a flash of color greeted them, looking like that of the Auroura Borealis, but here in DenTech.

Even odder, was that it was mirroring CyberWorld, The paths, and even Navis strolling the streets were shown, as if on a screen. The fusion, and the Rebellion was beggining.

-----Net City-----

Megaman and Roll were walking out of the gym, and bumped into a Red Navi.

Both Megaman and the other Navi went sprawling to the ground.

" Agh!" The red navi yelped, falling and looking up to Roll.

" Ah! It's Roll? And... Megaman! Sorry!" The Navi got up and helped Megaman up.

Megaman looked the navi over.

" Who are you..." He inquired. " And why do you hjave my family Symbol?"

The navi Held out his hands. " Let me explain..."

-----Maylu's House-----

Maylu was in the shower, washing after the failure at Scilab.

She sighed. " My birthday went all wrong... it was so close... It was going to be my turn..."

She glanced out the window, and noticed something odd.

" Is that... The Northern Lights? But it's the Middle of Summer! There's no way... it can't be!"

She quickly slapped on a towel, and ran outside.

As she tied up her hair, and SLipped her clothes on under the towel, she looked up.

Sure enough, There, in the sky, was an Auroura, but even stranger...

"Me---Megaman, and Roll?"

-----Net City-----

" WHAT?" Megaman shouted. " YOU'RE LYING!"

The red anvi shook his hands back and forth.

" No! I'm Serious! It's me Lan!"

Suddenly, A poping noise almost, sounded, and the Red Navi pixellated out, Leaving Megaman and Roll puzzled.

-----Lan's Room-----

The computer grew brighter, and suddenly, a white flash took place, and Lan was thrown into the wall.

He grunted, and rubbed the back of huis head.

He groaned, and looked down at his hands.

" I-- The..." There it was, his ungloved hand.

He and Megaman... Had been seperated...

Duhn Duhn DUUUUUUUH!N!


End file.
